My Love
by Goddess Ryoko
Summary: In the next week the next chapter of this story will be up. If I don't get at least 10 reviews for this chapter i will not continue because I would have felt discouraged. So please review and make me feel like you want to see more Ryok-sama stories.
1. I love you I truly do

TENCHI MUYO 2: I LOVE YOU I TRULY DO  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo I just write stories. Please don't sue.   
The only Characters I own are Toshiro, Little Ryoko, Miyka, Miyo, Raile, Gene, Mihro, Mikie, Saki, Seto, Yoko and Ashai Feel free to use those names. I also have a spoiler from Matsue no eve. One more thing... Sasami is Ryoko's sister in this series  
By the way; the Japanese version of this story is soon to come  
  
*On with the story* *it's a Monday in April*   
  
One day while Tenchi was in school, he was thinking about the problems he would face when he went home. 1st of all Ryoko would be fighting with Ayeka, Sasami would be yelling at them to stop, and mihoshi would be crying about something. Before all of that Ryoko would probably attack him before he even reached home. At that moment the bell rang ending Tenchi's day at school.  
"here we go again" Tenchi said as he was walking home  
He continued walking and then he noticed two dark figures up ahead. It was Ayeka and Ryoko fighting once again. Tenchi went in between to stop the fight, but Ryoko wouldn't stop trying to hit Ayeka and Tenchi slapped her.  
"What did you do that for? ...h-Have you chosen...? ...I-Is it Ayeka!?" Ryoko asked with tears in her eyes  
"no it's no that! Wait! Let me explain!!" Tenchi yelled  
"Everyone is special except for lill' ol Ryoko who just gets in the way" She said gloomily as she phased out.   
" Lord Tenchi do you not love me?" Ayeka asked  
"it's not that Ayeka... Oh never mind... I just need to go find Ryoko" Tenchi stated  
That monster woman! Oh how I can't stand her!! Why does Tenchi care about her Ayeka thought  
Tenchi ran off to find Ryoko. He searched high and low but he couldn't find her anywhere. He was about to return inside when he heard someone silently crying. He looked up and saw Ryoko on the roof. She looked beautiful with the moonlight shining on her. She looked even more beautiful because she was wearing a form fitting dress. Tenchi was about to drool over the sight he was seeing. Tenchi grabbed a ladder and went up on the roof.  
" ah...hi Ryoko" Tenchi said  
" GO AWAY!!" Ryoko said  
" you have every right to be pissed at me, but please hear me out." He said  
"fine" she replied  
"when I said what I said a while back I didn't mean it all" Tenchi said" " to tell you the truth I-I-i...love you" he finished  
Ryoko sat there shocked by Tenchi's revelation to her. "I love you too my Tenchi" Ryoko said  
Tenchi gave Ryoko a passionate kiss and they headed inside.   
"Tenchi?" Ryoko said   
"hmm"   
"Can I come to school with you tomorrow?"  
"Sure! That's a great idea!" Tenchi said  
The next day...  
Tenchi and Ryoko woke up extra early ate breakfast, thanks to Sasami and left for school.  
"Good morning Ayeka!" Sasami said  
"Good morning Sasami, have you seen your annoying sister this morning?" Ayeka said "she probably all over Tenchi like she always is"  
Geez!! Why does Ayeka have to every morning criticize my sister!! It's a good thing I'm a nice girl other wise... I don't even want to think about it... Sasami was thinking  
"No I haven't seen Ryoko" Sasami replied politely "here's your breakfast"  
"Hey Sasami aren't you going to school today?" Kiyoné asked   
"Oh I am" Sasami said" we have half a day because of parent teacher conferences"  
"Oh" Mihoshi said" that seems reasonable"   
*Every one rolls their eyes*   
At school in the yard (Tuesday)...  
As Tenchi and Ryoko got to the steps leading up to the school the y were bombarded by questions.  
"Tenchi, who's this girl?" Amagasaki said "she awful pretty"  
" 'Cause if she's not yours I'll take her" Saki said eyeing Ryoko  
"Keep your nasty ass self away from me!!" Ryoko shot back  
"She's feisty too!" Saki said   
"You heard her!" Keep-"  
"it's not like she's your girlfriend" Amagasaki said "I think you should just listen to him before he pounds you"  
"LISTEN SAKI RyokO IS MY GIRLFRIEND WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, SO ?!@# OFF"  
"Yeah Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled and then she gave a whistle   
In First period class...  
"ok Class I would like to introduce a new student, Ryoko Hakubi" Ms. Megumi Said"  
"Hey Ryoko my offer still stands" Saki announced "why don't you just dump Tenchi and stay with me, you know Masaki is such a wimp and-"  
"That will be enough Saki!" Ms. Megumi said, "Ryoko you can take a seat next Amagasaki"  
It took till near the end of the year for me to get a *cute* babe to sit next to me, but it's worth it Amagasaki thought  
I have to sit next to this ass! Well at least it's not Saki, and it's kinda close to Tenchi Ryoko thought as she took her seat  
Later in the class Amagasaki was annoying Ryoko so she got to change her seat to next to Tenchi. About half an hour into the class Ryoko fell asleep with her head on Tenchi's shoulder. At little while after Tenchi nodded off too.  
"Mr. Masaki!! Ms. Hakubi!! RYOKO!! TENCHI!!!" Ms. Megumi yelled  
-At the sound of his name Tenchi awoke-  
"Nice of you to join us!! While you're at it you can wake up sleeping beauty!!"   
"Yes sen-"  
"Just do it!!" Ms. Megumi shouted  
"Ryoko? Ryoko? Wake up? Ryo-" Tenchi said  
"Huh? What happened?" Ryoko asked  
"Why don't you and Tenchi explain that to the principal" Ms. Megumi Yelled  
Tenchi and Ryoko were sent to the principal's office. When they go there they were surprised to see...  
"WASHU!" Tenchi and Ryoko yelled in unison  
" That's mom to you little Ryoko" Washu said  
They explained to Washu what had happened in class. She was supposed to give them detention until lunch, but instead she just let them stay in her office and play video games and watch TV.   
Lunchtime...  
"So how was detention?" Amagasaki asked Tenchi   
"Fine" Tenchi replied  
"What's up?" "You seem distracted" Amagasaki inquired  
"That Saki guy gets on my nerves!" Tenchi stated  
"Well don't look now he's hitting on your girl again" Seto said  
*Lunch table Ryoko was sitting at*  
"So are you going to take me up on my offer?" Saki asked  
"No!" Ryoko said" I have a question for you too"  
"What is it beautiful?"  
"When are you going to stop being a crack head?" Ryoko asked innocently"  
"Good one Ryoko" One of the girls at the table whispered to her  
"well we'll see about that" Saki said  
-He grabbed Ryoko by her waist and pulled her in for a kiss-  
Tenchi saw this and...  
"You !?#%'in asshole!" Tenchi yelled  
*All eyes look at Tenchi*  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR NASY ASS AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND"  
*Saki growled and walked away*  
"My hero!" Ryoko yelled   
Lunchtime at the Masaki house...  
"I'm starving!!" Mihoshi wailed  
"Me too, but there is no one here to cook since Sasami went to school, Noblyuki at work, Washu is somewhere unknown, Ryoko is no where to be found and I doubt she can cook" Kiyoné said  
"Why don't one of you get off your lazy ass' and cook something?" Ayeka yelled  
"Why don't you your royal B*tchness" Mihoshi stated  
Mihoshi had tried to cook something for them to eat. She succeeds and it tastes ok.   
Free time...  
"how about we go for a walk" Tenchi said  
"sure"  
  
End of first  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. double trouble

TENCHI MUYO 2: double trouble  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo I just write stories. Please don't sue.   
The only Characters I own are Toshiro, Little Ryoko, Miyka, Miyo, Raile, Gene, Mihro, Mikie, Saki, Seto, Yoko and Ashai Feel free to use those names. One more thing... Sasami is Ryoko's sister in this series   
One last thing... I'm going by the character's physical age, and not by their true ages.  
  
  
Masaki house 1 week later...  
~Ding dong~  
"Could you get the door Mihoshi?" Kiyoné asked  
"Sure"  
~She opened the door~  
"Hello I'm looking for Washu, Ryoko, and Sasami Hakubi" the man said "so you have any Idea of Where I could find them?"  
"Are you an assassin?" Mihoshi asked   
"NO!!" the man said, "My name is Gene, and Washu is my long lost wife, and Sasami and Ryoko are my daughters"  
"Oh" Mihoshi said, "Please come inside"  
School...  
* Lunch time*  
Ryoko and Tenchi were walking down the hallway heading out to lunch when...  
"RYOKO!!" a voice yelled  
~She turned around and yelled~  
"LITTLE RYOKO!!!"  
"Ryoko, is she you're a, um daughter?" Tenchi asked  
"No she's my other little sister little Ryoko" Ryoko said  
~Little Ryoko ran to Ryoko~  
"Oh Ryoko, dad and I missed you so much!!!" L.R said "I haven't seen you in so long" "since Kagato kidnapped you when I was four"  
"Did you say *dad* was on earth too?" Ryoko asked  
"Yes, he headed over to a house on a mountain, that is a little whiles away from here in a town called Okayama I think"  
"Oh shit" Ryoko said quietly  
"What is it?" Tenchi asked  
"Ryoko are you dating that guy next to you?" L.R said, "Any way what's his name"  
"L.R, this is Tenchi, and yes I'm going out with him," Ryoko stated  
"Any ways, how far have you guys gotten?" L.R asked, "I've always wanted a guy"  
"You haven't changed a bit," Ryoko said  
Masaki house...  
"So you're Ryoko and Sasami's father" Mihoshi said  
"I can sort of see Sasami's resemblance, but I would really like to know how Ryoko got gold eyes" Kiyoné questioned  
"It's a trait from her grandma, on my side of the family, she had gold eyes" Gene said, "the trait skips a generation"  
"Oh" Mihoshi and Kiyoné said  
"Do you know what time Ryoko, and Sasami will be coming home from scho-"  
"Hello anyone home?" said a voice  
~Washu stepped into the living room and her eyes nearly popped out of her head~  
"GENE!!" Washu shrieked  
~After all of the happiness in Gene and Washu reuniting an hour later the rest of the gang comes home~  
"We're home," a few voices said  
~Ryoko, Tenchi, Sasami and L.R walk through the door, and Washu again had another reuniting with her daughter L.R~  
An hour later...  
~After all of the hugging and greetings Ryoko and Tenchi were getting ready to go upstairs~  
"Oh Ryoko you didn't introduce me to your friend here" Gene said  
*L.R was snickering in the background*  
"Oh um, this is Tenchi" Ryoko said quickly  
"Oh and what is your relationship *with* Tenchi?" L.R questioned while snickering  
~Sasami joined in snickering~  
"Yes, could you tell me your relationship to Tenchi is he a friend, acquaintance, enemy...?" Gene asked  
"He's actually my boyfriend" Ryoko said   
"NANI?" Gene screamed  
"We've got to be going" Ryoko said  
"Yea, we've got to meet some...um, friends? At the um...mall?" Tenchi said "and, um it was nice to meet you Mr. Gene sir"  
"In short gotta go" Ryoko said as she ran out of the door with Tenchi close behind  
Back in the living room...  
"What in the hell were you thinking Washu letting her go out with a boy at her age?" Gene questioned  
"What do you mean by 'at her age'?" Washu spat back "she's 16 years old for goodness sake, can't she enjoy her teenage years"  
"It's not like I said that" Gene stated  
Meanwhile at the mall...  
"What am I going to do about my dad?" Ryoko said to Tenchi  
"Maybe we could...show him we are responsible," Tenchi suggested  
"Me responsible? He'd never buy it" Ryoko said, "maybe we should just go back and let him say what he has to say about our relationship"  
"Good idea" Tenchi said  
Masaki house, living room...  
"Gene, why don't you talk to them and tell them how you feel" Washu suggested, she looked to her right and saw Tenchi and Ryoko coming in "looks like you have a chance to try my idea"   
~An hour after the conversation started with Tenchi and Ryoko~  
" So do we understand each other?" Gene asked   
"Y-yes daddy" Ryoko said, "no intermit relationships going beyond the point of kissing"  
"No touching or I will get it and good," Tenchi stated   
"And lastly no sneakiness" Gene said  
"Yes sir" Tenchi said  
"Yes father" Ryoko said   
Next day at school...  
"My dad is so mean!!" Ryoko said   
"I think we should follow the rules that he gave us until he trusts us" Tenchi said  
"I've got a better idea!" Ryoko said, "we'll follow the rules around him, and when we're not around him we'll hang loose"  
"Ok" Tenchi said  
Later that day around lunchtime, Ryoko and Tenchi were going out to have lunch, but when they got outside the doors...  
"Ryoko..." A man's voice said from a distance  
"Now what?!" Ryoko said annoyed  
~The figure appeared behind Ryoko~  
"My dear Ryoko, I've finally found you!!" The man said  
" You and everyone else" Ryoko said  
"It's me, Ralie!!" he stated "don't you remember me?"   
"Yea, your that pigheaded guy Kagato introduced me to" Ryoko said  
"I am *not* pigheaded!!" Raile said, "I love you"  
"You and the rest of the world" Ryoko said  
"Who's that boy behind you?" Raile asked  
"His name is Tenchi" Ryoko said "And he's my boyfriend and the love of my life"  
"You can't be serious!" Raile said, "He's a wimp! And I've come to take you away from this place"  
"You're going to have to get threw me!!" Tenchi yelled at him  
"Piece of cake" Ralie replied  
Raile drew his light saber while Tenchi drew Tenchi-ken. Raile took a swipe at Tenchi but he blocked. Then Raile swiped at Tenchi while throwing energy balls at Tenchi. This sent Tenchi Flying back into the wall of the school. He got up and fell on the ground.  
"TENCHI" Ryoko screamed  
Stay tuned for the next chapter; will Tenchi survive? What will happen to raile?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
